


梨兔冷战二三事

by ykam7



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 06:14:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18515560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ykam7/pseuds/ykam7





	梨兔冷战二三事

这下可好，全世界上下都知道几个月前彭格列十代首领和他的雾守吵架了。原因没人知道，就是突然有一天两个人谁也不理谁，偶尔在走廊上碰见，一个耷拉着圆滚滚的脑袋盯着地板，另一个径直走过，仿佛那个小身影从没在他视线里出现过一样。还有一件奇怪的事，从未出席首领与守护者聚餐的六道骸，从某一天开始竟然出现在了他们的饭局上。只不过他每次都是默默吃完，不参与其他人的对话，也不搭理其他人，吃完马上拍拍屁股走人，活像一座大冰山。

 

“你说，我们六道大人每天出席首领他们的聚餐，到底为了什么啊。六道大人一嘛没增进与首领和守护者之间的感情，二嘛这么做又不是能拿年终奖金，我就想不明白了。而且他不是前几个月和首领吵架了吗，我是真的想不通啊。”

彭格列总部某一楼层走廊里，一个双手抱着堆起来到他下巴那么高的文件的黑发男人对他身边那个看似比他年轻两三岁的青年说道。和黑发男人一比，青年两手空空——这么说好像也不对，他手里至少拿了几张文件纸。

青年勾起嘴角，挺了挺胸，看起来自信满满地说：“嘿嘿，这你就不懂了吧。我说你啊，工作倒挺能干的，咋这就看不出来呢，六道大人出席聚餐，一看就知道是去气咱们首领的啊！你没看到，六道大人每次一进那个门，首领脸色就要冷下来几个度，把好好的聚餐搞得那么尴尬，首领站也不是坐也不是，我都心疼他。”

“你这话有可信度吗，我怎么不觉得我们雾守这么小心眼？”男人抖了抖手里的文件以防文件掉下去，他可不想在路上花费多余的时间最后被上司挨骂。

右边的青年摇着头拍了拍男人的肩，他本想继续说些什么，可是没等他张嘴，身后传来的男声打断了他接下去的话。

“喂！那边那两个闲聊什么！还不赶紧干活！”

那人话音刚落，前面两人几乎是同一时间转身向后看，果不其然，是他们岚守大人。虽然人们都说这几年彭格列的岚守沉稳了不少，整个人气质都变了，但是在下属眼里，特别是在那些经常偷懒的下属眼里，狱寺隼人还是位很可怕的大人物。刚才还在闲聊的两个人慌慌张张地赶忙鞠了个躬，道了个歉，踩着他俩在长长走廊回荡着的回音，就朝他们上司的办公室跑去了。

瞥了一眼那两个凌乱的背影，狱寺隼人轻叹了口气，皱起他好看的眉头他咕哝道：“工资可不是让你们白拿的，怎么回事……”

“算了算了，人总是要休息的嘛。”刚才一直站在狱寺隼人身后的另外一个男人两步走上前，他一头黑色短发，显得清爽干净，利落大方，额前碎发下是两条坚挺有力的乌黑平直眉，下巴上标志性的细短疤痕为他添了几分野性的魅力。山本武像年少时那样朝身边的人笑了笑，他继续说：“说起来阿纲今天晚上有安排吗？我们要不一起喝一杯？”

“十代目今晚要和六道骸参加加百罗涅的聚会。”

山本武微微睁大了眼睛，他想起这几个月他们的首领和雾守关系不合，讶异为什么会是六道骸担任护卫，露出了一丝惊讶的神色。“怎么是他？阿纲安排的吗？”

狱寺隼人抿着嘴烦心地抓了抓头发。这个问题他才想问，大多时候陪同首领参加宴席的都是他，更重要的是，狱寺隼人今天晚上也没有安排。但为什么不是他。“也许吧，今天早上十代目突然跟我说今晚的宴会六道骸陪他去，不过也可能是六道骸自己提出来的。”

“是吗。”山本武随意地应道。他其实并不在意陪同首领的是谁，也不担心这个令人别扭的组合到时候会不会出什么岔子，至于危险，他更是不担心，毕竟他们的首领有多强，几乎没人不知道。

 

十来个奢华优雅的水晶吊灯被设计师整齐划一地规划成三排挂在二十几米高的天花板上，在毛茸茸的红绒地毯上洒上一层又一层的金子。踩着金子的男男女女无一例外地穿着笔挺的西装或华丽的礼裙，他们有的在谈商，也有的在单纯享受进口香槟的口感，还有的藏在角落里讨论着暧昧的男女情事。

泽田纲吉好不容易从一波家族首领的围攻中逃了出来，他把手中喝了还剩下一半酒的高脚杯递给一旁端着银色铝制托盘侍者，沿着墙壁避开人群，轻车熟路地走向他经常光临的那个阳台打算透透气。大厅和阳台之间的门是关闭着的，连白纱窗帘都被拉得严严实实。泽田纲吉拨开窗帘，单手推开了沉重的红木门，却不料阳台上早已有了先客。那人背对着泽田纲吉，月光把他的身影修剪得更为修长。他微微侧身，一只手扶着围栏，另一只插在裤袋里。他靛蓝色的头发在头顶被梳成一个诡异的发型，颈后多余的长发则被发圈束在了一起。他是泽田纲吉此时最不想见到的人——六道骸。

不知道该上前还是向后，泽田纲吉犹豫踟蹰了好一会儿。走上去是尴尬，回去也是尴尬，就在泽田纲吉还在思考他有多久没遇到这么进退两难的场景时，他面前那人轻轻一转身发话了，眼神里带着些不耐烦的情绪，他说道：“你还要在那里站多久，彭格列。要过来就过来。”

泽田纲吉还处在尴尬与紧张状态，大概也有酒精的缘故吧，他还没来得及思考，一听到“过来”二字，他被吓得双脚不由自主地往前挪。等他反应过来，手已经离开了门框，木门在闭门器的作用下重新紧紧地阖上了，将悠扬的管弦乐声与嘈杂的人声隔绝在另一个世界。

“呃……晚上好，骸。”

晚上好，现在说合适吗，他想。在开口的瞬间泽田纲吉就后悔了，这时候一句迟到的道好好像有点奇怪，就在三个小时之前他们还乘坐同一辆车一起来到这个过于豪华的私邸。

然而另外一个人却好似没有听到。他双手抱在胸前，后背倚着阳台围栏，把大部分体重都交付出去，静静地，一动不动地靠在那里，仿佛一座雕像。冰冷的夜风吹动着泽田纲吉柔软的发梢，也吹动着六道骸背后那一束过于长的头发，一时间泽田纲吉竟有点看入迷，觉得那个人很美。

“嗯……骸？”

泽田纲吉缓缓走上前，边走边念着他这几月来没怎么说出口的名字。他踩着月光一步一步靠近六道骸，微风把他西装下摆吹得飘起，外套下的白色定制衬衫被这个人穿得十分合身，隐隐约约能看到衬衫之下精瘦腰肢的轮廓。

不出五步，泽田纲吉已经走到了六道骸身边。他伸出手扯了扯六道骸皮质风衣，撅起嘴抱怨道：“你脾气闹够了没，又是不理我又是怎么的，你今天过来到底干什么的？来气我的？”

听闻六道骸也皱起了眉头，像谁惹到他似的，他不情愿地开口：“你在说什么胡话，不是你让我过来的吗？”

“什么？”泽田纲吉不解，明明昨天晚上里包恩过来告诉他明天的宴会由雾守陪同。“是——好吧。”泽田纲吉刚想解释转而又放弃叹了一口气，他大概知道这又是他老师干的好事了。心里五味杂陈，不知道此时是该谢谢他好还是埋怨他好。

“行，那这事先不管。”泽田纲吉停顿了一会儿，他拽过六道骸的胳膊强行使他正对自己，抬起头注视起那一双细长又魅惑的眼睛。“你可以告诉我你为什么冷落我了吗？这几天我想我俩都没好受多少吧。”

六道骸冷哼一声，俯视这个比他矮一个头的上司，从这个角度还能看到一个可爱的发旋。他沉默地与泽田纲吉对视着，大概只过了一分钟，就在泽田纲吉被冷风吹得忍不住缩起脖子时，六道骸发话了。

“那个诺克斯的大小姐，你和她走得不是还挺近的吗？听说还被提亲了？真是恭喜你啊，你喜爱的彭格列又能扩大势力了。”

“啊？”泽田纲吉不顾形象地喊了出来，一时间槽点太多竟不知道该从哪里吐起比较好。他曾经想过冷战的原因可能是他工作上的某个决策令六道骸感到不爽了，也怀疑过是不是因为自己忘了什么与他重要的约定，但他没想到答案居然会如此的，出人意料。

发出苦闷的呜呜声，泽田纲吉使劲挠了挠头说道：“你至于这么小心眼吗！那我也要说了，你不也和赫西小姐处得很好吗，上周还一起出去喝咖啡了不是吗，哪轮得到你来说我？”

“哦？我小心眼？”六道骸饶有兴趣地提起一边眉，嘴边勾起一抹邪魅的微笑，看着泽田纲吉仿佛一个初生待哺的小羊羔一样，他继续说：“kufufufu……你这话可真有意思，我到想看看是从哪张嘴说出来的。”

下一个瞬间，泽田纲吉突然感觉到有一个不属于自己的温度贴到了自己的唇瓣上。六道骸的舌头细细地舔舐着那柔软的嘴唇，而后又狠狠地开始吮吸，仿佛要把面前那个人吃干抹净。他的舌头灵巧地从微张的上下唇瓣中进入，撬开那一排贝齿直奔嘴中的柔软而去。两个人的舌头不知疲惫地松开又纠缠在一起，眼见泽田纲吉被吻得喘不上气，六道骸终于结束了这个疯狂的吻。

瞧着泽田纲吉泛着红的脸颊和眼角微微发光的泪珠，六道骸的施虐心被激发了出来——好想弄哭他。

六道骸附身，把嘴靠近泽田纲吉的耳朵，咬了一口柔软小巧的耳垂，轻声问道：“刚才那句小心眼，是从这张在床上苦苦求饶的嘴中说出来的吗？”

“这、和这是两回事！”泽田纲吉此时已经涨红了脸，一半是被气的，一半是被吻的。他抬起手想把这个不讲道理的人推开，却一不小心被对方钳住了手腕。按理说身经百战的泽田纲吉此时想要挣脱开这只讨厌的手本是轻而易举，毕竟一身肌肉也不是白练的，但又不知为什么，心里在叫嚣着不希望六道骸松开。

“kufufufu……我说错了……不是求饶……”六道骸戏谑地咬了一口那张可爱的小嘴，而后继续说：“是求着我操。”

“来吧彭格列，让我知道你到底有多想我了。”

说着，六道骸把一只手贴到了泽田纲吉的西装裤裆上，在两层布料之上开始揉捏泽田纲吉的那根小可爱。另一只则伸到胸前，隔着单薄的衬衫在悄悄挺立的突起周围打圈。两只手时而温柔时而用力，惹得泽田纲吉忍不住发出羞耻的呻吟。耐不住六道骸若有若无的抚慰，他竟自己挺起下胯把裤子下的火热往那人手心里蹭。

“怎么？今天这么主动吗？”

好久没做是一部分原因，还有一部分是泽田纲吉那透露出饥渴的小动作。此时六道骸竟有点开心，他就像是奖励乖孩子一般加重了蹂躏泽田纲吉下体的那一只手的力道，之前只在乳晕上游走的指头则夹住了粉嫩的乳头，使其不断地与衣物摩擦。

“啊……六、六道骸你放开……这里……这里是——嗯！”

——这里是阳台。

一句话的最后两个字因为六道骸恶意的手法被强制吞回进了肚子。泽田纲吉又气又害怕，他想不到六道骸竟然会在公共场合做出这种淫秽之事。

但不可否认的是，他自己也很享受这种感觉。恐惧和担忧此时仿佛成为了性爱的调味料，这将会让泽田纲吉更快地感受到即将到来的高潮。

六道骸再次凑上前亲吻泽田纲吉的嘴角，同时停止了手上的挑弄工作，快速地解开泽田纲吉的皮带后随手扔在地上。西装裤在重力的作用下往下掉，泽田纲吉的大腿的一半的小腿瞬间暴露在寒冷的空气中，同时还能看见黑色三角裤下那已经膨胀得不行的物什。

“啊……”

伴随着六道骸扯下他内裤的动作，泽田纲吉忍不住叫出了声。他的阴茎高高地挺立着，从马眼中渗出来的液体在月光下泛着光，打湿了前端。六道骸一手握住泽田纲吉的阴茎，用拇指指腹按摩着龟头，另一只手偷偷溜到后面的小穴。小穴里不断地向外流出淫荡的肠液，随便一摸手心里就是一大摊乳白色的液体。六道骸一只手就能盖住泽田纲吉一半的屁股，他的中指先是在穴口附近试探了一番，待手指被肠液涂抹均匀后便插了进去，顺着肠道一步一步往里探险。手指被柔软而火热的内壁紧紧包裹着，他一想到接下来被夹住的不是手指，而是他那一根饥渴已久的东西，就瞬间兴奋了起来。

“嗯……骸……再、再往……里面一点……”

尽管洞穴里已经淫水泛滥，但泽田纲吉还是能感受到他的深处在渴求着更多。六道骸明明知道哪里是泽田纲吉的敏感点，可他就是不往那一点上按，而是在那周围来回流连。

不知何时，六道骸已经插入了第二根指头，两根手指交替轮番在里面捣鼓，肠液在六道骸的手指从洞穴中退出时被一起带了出来，顺着泽田纲吉的臀缝和大腿慢慢流下去，最后落在了西装裤的内侧。而泽田纲吉好像也快忍不住了，他开始自己摆动下体企图获得更多的快感。但是六道骸可没这么好心，他一察觉到身下那人的小动作，便二话不说地把两根指头全都拔了出来。他把退出来的手指放到泽田纲吉面前，还故意将食指与中指缓缓分开，两根手指之间勾出一根根银色线条，看得泽田纲吉脸更加红了。

“kufufufu……别那么急，我有个好东西。”

下一个瞬间，沾满了淫液的那只手里突然多出了个白色半圆柱形的东西。泽田纲吉一看这就立刻明白了这是什么，他慌张地质问道：“你、你想做什么！不行！”

但是六道骸可不会理会这种情况下的“不行”，这在他听起来反而更像是邀请。他一把揽过泽田纲吉的腰，紧紧地和那人贴着，洗发水淡淡的柠檬味传入六道骸的鼻腔，让他愉悦了不少。他把手里那东西细致地涂满了液体，将没有线连接的那一端对准了穴口，然后慢慢地往里推，没过几秒，已经被扩张不少的小穴就马上把它全部吃了进去。

“呜……六道骸你把它拿出来……嗯……啊啊！”

洞穴里的那个东西突然震动起来，麻酥感从尾椎开始沿着脊髓向上窜，让泽田纲吉泽田纲吉一不小心软了腿重重地倒在六道骸怀里。六道骸两只手轻轻松松就圈住了这位比自己娇小得多的首领，满意地看着泽田纲吉那张小嘴里不断吐出淫秽的气息。他捧起面前那人的脸，在他紧锁的眉心上落下一个吻后，扶正他的身子，让他背靠着围栏并保持着能自己站立的姿势。六道骸弯腰提起泽田纲吉的西装裤，把裤子拉回到原来的位置后系上刚才捡起的皮带。

这样就没人能看出刚才他们做了那些淫荡的事了。至于那张泛着不自然红的小脸，总是有办法的。

“kufufu……好戏才刚刚开始呢。”

 

“真的太感谢您了，年轻的教父，我都不知道该怎么表达我对您的谢意。”一个老男人开心地情不自禁举起双手对着泽田纲吉和六道骸说道。

这个男人年过半百，身高不长体型微胖，稀疏的头顶下是一张圆润的脸，脸上那一双眼睛小得可怜，与那宽厚的鼻翼和肥硕的嘴唇一点都不符，一套黑色的西装在他身上显得他整个人臃肿无比。

这已经是第四个人了，泽田纲吉在心里默默地数着。刚才六道骸为他穿好了裤子后就拉着他的手重新回到了大厅。在下面塞了个跳蛋就算了，六道骸居然还特意拉着他从人多的地方穿过。泽田纲吉本身就是黑手党界的教父，人们都想跟他说上几句话给他留个印象或者博取些什么利益，六道骸怎么可能会预料不到这种情形？

——该死的六道骸。

泽田纲吉拼命扯出一个商业笑容应付着面前这个老头，希望他能快点结束这段无意义的对话。他一只手紧紧地拽着六道骸的衣袖，生怕自己站不住倒下去。在这个烦死人的地方已经至少多呆了半个小时，泽田纲吉感觉自己下面又闷湿又黏腻，前后两个小穴中有液体不断地流出来，内裤里一片糟糕凌乱，臀部时而痉挛，难受的要死。他现在只想快点找个地方脱下裤子解放自己。当然还得把那个要命的跳蛋拿出来，然后用那根属于六道骸的东西好好安慰自己。

“说起来，彭格列的首领跟守护者的关系可真好啊。”老头注意到泽田纲吉紧抓着六道骸的袖口，就想重新挑起一个新的话题，他可不想放过能与教父对话这个千载难逢的好机会。

“是啊。”六道骸抢先替泽田纲吉回答道。他低头瞅了一眼泽田纲吉朦胧的褐色眸子和一张一闭的小嘴，心里越发兴奋。“我们家族——”他故意拖长了尾音，嘴边又是一抹笑，“关系可是很好的。”

 

“骸……快一点……我要……不行了……快、快把它拿出来……”

好不容易从大厅里逃出来的泽田纲吉接着又被六道骸带回到他们来时坐的车子里。六道骸拿了钥匙打发走司机后就把自己和泽田纲吉关了进去。泽田纲吉整个人曲着腿躺在后座上。裆部的突起肉眼可见，好像下一秒就要冲破衣物似的。六道骸则不慌不忙地再次解开皮带，把泽田纲吉的裤子褪到脚踝处。充满着咸腥淫靡气味的车内光线不好，看不清泽田纲吉的内裤现在到底湿成什么样子，六道骸便拿手上去摸。当他的手心一碰到那块布料时，他立马就感受到了手下的炽热程度和一种湿漉漉的感觉。泽田纲吉的内裤无论前后都已经湿透了，挤一挤说不定还能挤出不少水。他的手不安分地靠近身下人的会阴处，用指甲不断地摩擦那一块平滑的肌肤。

“嗯……啊、啊……骸……骸……快一点……把跳蛋拿出来……”

泽田纲吉口齿不清地祈求着，只希望对方能快点把他身体里那个折磨他已久的东西拿出来，然后换上另外一个东西狠狠地插进去。

听闻，六道骸冷冷地笑了一声。强烈的征服感使他的嘴角更加上扬。“kufufufu……刚才的气势去哪了，泽田纲吉。想要我拿出来，可以。只不过——”

六道骸褪去包裹泽田纲吉阴部的最后一块布料，那根被按耐多时的阴茎瞬间弹了起来，精神地挺立着，前端浓稠的乳白色液体宣誓着它渴求更多的抚慰。

“你得给我看看这几个月，你一个人是怎么解决的。可别告诉我你没有，鬼才信。”

说着，六道骸便拉过泽田纲吉的手，让他把自己的阴茎包裹住。平时小巧可爱的阴茎在道具的挑逗下变得又胀又大，当泽田纲吉冰凉的手心贴上它时，前端的铃口又渗出了不少淫液。后穴里的跳蛋还没拿出来，前方又传来了新的刺激，泽田纲吉感觉自己头皮都发麻了，已经无法思考其他事情。

“呜……骸……你、你拿出来……求你了……”

“kufufufu……我不是说了吗，你自己做了，我才拿出来。黑手党不是也得讲信用吗，嗯？”

六道骸心满意足地听着泽田纲吉求饶的话语，从口袋里掏出了跳蛋的控制器，把上面的开关推到了最高档。泽田纲吉承受不住突然变强的震动，他的小腿不受控制地在空中开始痉挛，更刺激的快感一下子涌入了大脑，让他不自觉发出淫乱的叫声。同时，经不住忍耐，他的手也开始不自觉地上下套弄自己的阴茎，有时还会按摩那个粉嫩的龟头。

“啊……啊！嗯……哈……啊、啊！”

“泽田纲吉，你自慰的时候会喊谁的名字？山本武？狱寺隼人？还是那个彩虹之子？嗯？”

六道骸心满意足地观察他的爱人自己解决生理问题的场景，不放过泽田纲吉手部的每一个细节，包括那越来越快的套弄速度，包括时而刮过冠状沟的指尖，也包括另一只悄悄挪到屁股后的手。泽田纲吉右手抚慰着阴茎，左手则计划着给自己带来更多的快感。后穴里早已湿得不成样子，他直接就插入了两根指头，一下子就插到底。在里面搅动一番后他马上又插入了第三根指头。三根手指撑开泛着光的穴口，在火热的肠道里一次又一次地挤压内壁软肉，每次手指的进出都会带出一大摊水，啧啧的水声和泽田纲吉放浪的呻吟响彻整个车内。

“骸……骸……嗯……骸……啊、啊！”

手上的动作越来越快，就在泽田纲吉即将要达到高潮时，六道骸却拨开了那两只不知疲惫工作着的手。突然失去快感来源的泽田纲吉不知所措地看着六道骸，也不知道自己又是哪得罪了这个混蛋。

“kufufu……你做得很好，泽田纲吉。看来我得给你些奖励。”

六道骸把身下那人扶了起来，抓着他的身子让他转了个身跪在后座椅上，两只手撑起上半身的体重，正好让那粉嫩肛口对着自己。六道骸下面早就硬得发疼，要不是为了惩罚泽田纲吉几个月冷落自己，他早就把这玩意儿插到这紧致又舒服的洞里，让这人哭着求自己操了。

他快速地解开自己的皮带，脱下裤子和内裤，那一根等待多时的巨物胀得可怕，青筋暴起看起来狰狞恐怖。他拿起贴着泽田纲吉大腿的那根线就往外拉，跳蛋从小穴深处慢慢退出，惹的泽田纲吉又是腰一软。机械振动的声音越来越响，直到最后六道骸按掉跳蛋控制器的开关。

他把手指伸进吐着淫液的小洞里，随便抠挖几下便退了出来，把手上的润滑液涂在自己粗壮的性器上。下一个瞬间，他一只手掰开泽田纲吉的屁股肉，一只手握着自己阴茎的根部，把龟头对准那个骚穴，然后腰部一沉，发力向前用力一挺，一下子功夫，大半根阴茎都被吃了进去。六道骸倒吸了一口凉气，尽管已经扩张过无数次了，可是这个肉穴还是这么紧致，真是让人插不腻。

六道骸退出了几厘米，然后又往深处狠狠一捅，这下整根都被吃下去了。但是这还远远不够，他开始不断地抽插，每次顶都要顶到最里面的前列腺。柔软又火烫的软肉压覆着他的阴茎，在每次六道骸退出时都要紧紧吸住，让六道骸无意识地发出舒服的闷哼声。他的囊袋用力地打在泽田纲吉的臀肉上，没等六道骸进出几次，上面就已经沾满了泽田纲吉又淫荡又黏腻的肠液，就连他自己的耻毛上也都是泛着白光的小液珠。

泽田纲吉的肛口被巨根摩擦得泛红，他的阴茎在他的小腹下方一甩一甩，却完全没有软疲下来，反而更加挺立，前端汩汩溢出来的液体一滴又一滴地掉落在高级皮质座椅上。后面的液体也多多少少被六道骸雄壮的性器挤出来，顺着臀缝滴落下来。

突然，也不知道是六道骸顶到了哪里，泽田纲吉的甬道像是被打开了开关一样瞬间开始收缩痉挛，让六道骸差点失了神射进去。

“对了……你的敏感点是这里……那我不得……多给你一点吗……！”

六道骸说完就开始专注于一点开始猛烈的攻击，硕大的龟头一次又一次地顶到那个令人发昏的位置，泽田纲吉感觉头皮发麻，四肢都好像失去了知觉，唾液从嘴角溢出来，让他讲话都说不清楚。

“嗯……骸……骸……我、我爱你……我爱你……啊啊啊啊……！”

液体被搅动的声音和肉体撞击拍打的声音越来越响，频率也越来越快，六道骸在泽田纲吉的爱语中加快了下身的速度，他的肉茎每次都巨刃一般深深捅进去，在里面胡乱搅动。

“嗯……哈……是吗泽田、纲吉……那你就……啊、感到开心吧……我也……爱你……嗯……！啊……”

深埋在高热紧致肉道中的性器颤抖了两下便全数射出，同时泽田纲吉也与六道骸一起释放了自己，从他阴茎中射出来的精液一些射到了他的小腹上，一些射到了座椅上。在六道骸射出之后，他又狠狠地撞击了几下肉臀，动作慢慢缓下来最终停下。

“我爱你，我的首领。”

六道骸说完，附身在泽田纲吉后颈上落下一个温柔的吻。

 

——————————  
一个草率的结尾  
我编不下去了

后来梨把车开回去了  
司机：？

第二天兔很生气 但还是和好了  
这个故事告诉我们 吵架了 没关系 打一炮就好了  
真是可喜可贺 可喜可贺


End file.
